


Top Shelf

by themirrordarkly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Collars, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Interviews, Light Angst, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Bucky Barnes, Nonbinary Character, POV Bucky Barnes, Pet Names, Photo Shoots, Protective Tony Stark, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Soft Bucky Barnes, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark, sugar baby bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/pseuds/themirrordarkly
Summary: Bucky Barnes's life after being the former Winter Soldier is a whirlwind of interviews, photoshoots and appearances. He's a celebrity now. And after a long photo shoot, he just wants to come home and be pampered by Tony, his sugar daddy. Is that too much?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: MCU Kinkbang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> This fic was written for the MCU Kink Bang 2020! I want to thank my wonderful collaborator, HogwartsToAlexandria! You've been truly supportive and lovely with this collaboration! ❤ You're art is sexy & amazing, and I was drawn to it like a magnet full of ideas! (art embedded in chap 1). 
> 
> I also want to give a shout out to the mods who organized this event! Thank you for being there and all your support! 
> 
> Please enjoy the fic! :D

Bucky stood in front of the fabric draped wall. The hot lamps cascaded light over his lingerie clad body, highlighting the merry widow that clung suggestively to it. The black silk, like a lover, traced over curves and muscle exposing his ripped body in a peekaboo fashion. He gave a hooded look, head tilting down, his long hair swinging forward, metal left hand resting on his hip, his stance shifting to coyly jut it out. Lungs breathed in a deep breath and slowly let it out to ease his tension. It was always like this until he found his groove. He asked for less people for this shoot. Just the photographer, two stylists, a prop person and the interviewer. He'd have prefered just the photographer, but this was a major magazine spread which made the logistics improbable.

Music spilled out from twin speakers, surrounding him with a back beat of techno sound that pulsed in his veins. The rhythm made his body want to move. He concentrated on it, ignoring the cues and patter of the photographer, the whirling click of the camera. Swaying and moving to his own beat, relaxing his body as he pivoted from one pose to the next, dancing.

He found his right hand skimming up his body, fingers tracing over the flimsy fabric that covered his torso, brushing over one of his nipples, up to the shoulder, to his clavicle, to the leather collar that circled his neck. His fingers lingered, eyes closing, a shy smile playing on his lips. _Tony._ Tony's liquid brown eyes, that impossible handsome face flashed in his mind. _Tony._ It grounded him, touching it and all the world fell away. The tension in his shoulders melted; he threw his head back, laughter bubbling up in his throat. Long brown hair whipped back, drifting and dancing in a fan’s breeze. He was powerful, alive, free, wanted. Both his hands came up to try to smooth the wild mane of hair but to no avail. He smiled, his eyes wide open now. He was unconquerable, badass as he spun and planted his feet and gave the camera a sassy wink.

The shoot was a whirlwind of changes. All for the Starkelite collection. Blue baby dolls, black merry widows, white teddies, garter belts, panties and stockings. His favorite was a mini red silk sheer kimono like robe that was light as air and naughtily see-through. In between the wardrobe and backdrop changes, Bucky relaxed on a plush chaise lounge. Peppered with interview questions that he answered with sexual innuendos and bold statements. But leaving just a hint of playful mystery and tongue-in-cheek humor. A stylist braided, combed and crimped his hair all in more elaborate styles throughout the photo shoot. Another applied lip gloss, mascara and smokey eye shadows, before spraying fixing mist to keep his face fresh and glowy.

The questions were routine and trivial so Bucky took to flirting a little with the interviewer. He channeled his old cocky Brooklyn self all full of wisecracks and smirks. When the questions verved to more personal ones he tried to answer more thoughtfully.

**_I: When I say nonbinary what does that mean to you?_**

_B: So you heard? (laughs) Yes, I mentioned it in another interview. It’s true, I identify with that. For a long time I didn't have a name for it. A label. I didn't realize there were so many others out there that felt like me. I was on an island of one. The beauty of understanding it more was freeing. Noone is the same and that's great. People can take what they want from being nonbinary and leave what doesn't fit._

_I’ve always been this way. Even back in the ‘30s and ‘40s. It just wasn't accepted then. Even now, I get stares. I don’t know if they recognize me or it’s what I am wearing. But it's who I am, and I’m comfortable in my own skin with that. Hydra didn't change me or the war. I always was this way from what I can recollect. I love living in NYC cause noone gives a fuck how you look or dress. They're all too busy rushing to even notice._

The next question blindsided Bucky, and it made him wish he gave the person a heads up on what topics he didn't want to comment on so they wouldn't go down that path. But he’d gotten caught up in the photo shoot and all the wardrobe changes. This was ‘Dolls and Gambles’, a top shelf, soft porn magazine, not the New York Times. He didn't think he had to do that. He was wrong. Bucky's smile froze on his face.

**_I: Is it true that Tony Stark is your custodian? And you are on extension probation for the crimes you committed?_**

_B: I was pardoned. So Tony's just my Sugar Daddy now._

**_I: Want to elaborate on that?_**

_B: That means I live in his lavish Manhattan penthouse with him and he gives me everything I want. And I give him what he wants, it's that simple._

**_I: So who's the one in charge?_**

_B: Me, I'm in charge of me and what I want. I top from the bottom._

**_I: On that, what's your favorite sexual position?_**

_B: I’m a little old fashioned, growing up in the '30s. So just plain old 69._

Bucky was glad when the interview was over. The cracks he covered up with his bravado and charm were beginning to show. He didn't want to show the damage still healing underneath. Only Tony got to see that. Only with Tony he trusted enough to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was always fixing things. He must have sensed Bucky's unsettled mood when Bucky came home and made a beeline to his bedroom to change out his street clothes.

“How’d the interview go, sweetheart?” Tony was already brewing a pot of herbal tea and laying out a tray of biscuits and jam.

“Terrible,” sighed Bucky as he plopped down in the nearest chair, his body curling into himself under the thick baby blue cashmere sweater he wore, burying himself in a soft cloud of expensive wool. He loved the coziness of it. He’d slipped earlier into a well worn pair of Seven jeans and fuzzy socks that depicted dancing, happy penguins. It felt strange sometimes to be indulging in cozy creature comforts when he did without for so long. Fuck, he deserved it, he didn't care if he was a bit spoiled at the moment. He liked it. It was also a relief he didn't have to be overconfident or strong all the time. He could be vulnerable with Tony, and he knew he wouldn’t take advantage of that. It was like Bucky was an onion with all these layers that he could peel a little at a time. 

“Would you like to elaborate on that?” Tony asked. “I'm not good with the whole mind reader thing. Though you do look kind of adorable right now imitating a toy plush.” He set down a cup of steaming tea for Bucky and one for himself before taking a chair opposite him.

Bucky sighed and unburied his nose long enough to nibble on a biscuit. The black currant jam was his favorite. He took a sip of the tea to wash down the first few bites.

“The interviewer brought up the custodianship,” Bucky said flatly and with little inflection.

Tony blinked once before standing up and going to the giant kitchen island. The kitchen was ridiculously well equipped and stocked with all of Bucky’s favorites and every cooking gadget.

“Nutella? Tony asked.

Bucky shrugged, not caring. The history of how they got together was unconventional. It wasn't all hearts and roses. There was weariness at first and maybe neutral dislike on the surface. But it really was that both had built up barriers for their protection to avoid people getting too close. To hide away what really was going on inside by putting up a facade.

Tony was deflecting. It was so obvious. He wasn't even trying to hide what he was doing. Tony spread the Nutella on his biscuit and took a bite, chewed, swallowed and turned around. 

“So what's the interviewer's name?” Tony asked, a little too casual.

“It doesn't matter,” Bucky said.

“I'm just curious.” Tony took another bite of the biscuit.

“It's more than that and you know it. I handled it.” Because yes, he could do things on his own.

“Oh well, don't keep me in suspense, cupcake.”

Bucky ducked his head down, cheeks growing warm and muttered his answer into his sweater.

“Care to repeat that?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “I don't speak sweater.”

Bucky cleared his throat. “I may have told them you were my sugar daddy.” He blushed more and hid his face in his sleeve with a groan.

“Well, you're not wrong.” Tony smiled.

“You're not upset ? It's going to be out there now. Everyone will know.”

“Good. I want the whole world to know you're my babydoll. I'm proud of you, really. That had to be hard. I'm glad you're comfortable to talk to others about us.” Tony walked over to Bucky to place a reassuring hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“It wasn't hard at all. I just didn't like them bringing your name up like that.” Bucky leaned into the grounding touch of Tony's hand. 

“You were defending me?” Tony's eyes widened in surprise.

“Yeah, I got mad. I wanted to set the record straight. Bucky touched the collar he wore. The one Tony gave him. It made him feel safe, loved and accepted. He was Tony’s in his heart and soul. 

“I like when you do that. Touch it. Run your fingers over like it's special,” Tony said, his voice a rough mummer.

“It is.” Bucky tilted his head up to look at Tony, his eyes showing his love and devotion for him.

“You're mine.” Tony’s thumb brushed over the collar.

“I'm yours, no question.” It sent a brillant, warm pulse through Bucky’s body when he said that.

“I have a small surprise for you. I was going to wait until our anniversary trip, but I think you deserve something now.

After tea, they both settled down in the living room. They sat side by side on the leather sofa as Bucky cradled a small rectangle box Tony gave him. Little zings of anticipation danced through him.

Bucky opened the box and nestled in a black satin cushion were a dozen La Prairie lipsticks of various shades. He gasped, placing his hand to his throat. The sleek silver cases gleamed at him. They were all limited editions, impossible to find. He had one he kept for special occasions when he wanted a long lasting lip color. It was creamy and luxurious on his lips.

“These have been discontinued. How?” Bucky gaped at Tony.

Tony made a little circling gesture with his hand. “I have my ways.”

“It wasn't Ebay?”

“Ebay, really?” Tony crossed his arms, eyes widening, pulling a comical face. “You wound me. No, I called Switzerland to see if they had any lying around for my sweetheart.”

“Tony, you shouldn't have.” Bucky blushed as he gently picked up the rose bronze shade.

“Yes, I did.” Tony tilted his head, smiling.”There might be a teensy-weensy bit more. Lift up the cushion.”

“More?” Bucky's heart tripped up as he set the lipstick he was holding aside on the coffee table for later. A nervous excitement raced through him as he bit at his lower lip. With deliberate care, he lifted the satin, trying not to jostle the lipstick tubes. Underneath was an eyeshadow palette in a glamorous, artistry package. It wasn't just any palette, but a Pat McGrath Labs Mothership one. Bucky made an embarrassing squeal.

“Oh my God!” Bucky's right hand frailed in excitement. He had a couple palettes already--the Midnight Sun VI one being his favorite. The rich pigments and versatility were amazing. Bucky blinked as he read the palette number and name: Mothership LXIX Eyeshadow Palette-Winter Star. 69? There wasn't one with that number. Unless…

“Tony.” Bucky's voice trembled slightly as he peered up at him. Moisturize was building up in his eyes as he swallowed.

Tony shifted in his seat and scooted closer to Bucky as if he picked up on his distress and confusion. “I may have called in a small favor to have one custom made.”

Bucky bursted into tears, his fingers trying to swipe them away. “I don't deserve this.” Tony floored him with this extravagant gift. He was always spoiling him with things, but Bucky just wasn't expecting this. It was too much. A lump stuck in his throat as he sniffled.

“Shh, baby, you do. I’d give you the world, but it's not perfect enough for you. Don't think you don't deserve nice things because you do.”

Bucky just nodded and continued to cry.

“Here.” Tony held open his arms “Do you need a hug? I can presume you do. I know I need one.”

Bucky listed to one side like a ship at sea rolling in the waves, and lowered himself into Tony's arms. Tony smelled good with his expensive woodsy cologne and the lingering herb tea that clung to the air around him. It was warm and safe as Bucky let himself be held.

“Does this feel good? It feels good to me,” Tony said as he rubbed smoothing circles over Bucky’s back.

“I love you,” Bucky half sobbed and whispered into Tony's shirt. 

“Same here, snowdrop.” Tony kissed the top of his head, and it sent a warm wave through Bucky like a being wrapped in thick quilted blanket. “What do you say that you wipe those tears, get cleaned up and try some of that makeup on. Make yourself pretty for me? What do you say?”

Bucky gave a muffled yes as he burrowed deeper into Tony's arms. He was going to make himself the prettiest for Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
